Don't look in the mirror
by Mystery Dream
Summary: After hearing ghost story,Allen and his friends went to look at the cursed mirror.But they were locked in a house which changed every time.Who is the child in the mirror?Why did he steal part of soul and where he kept it?Is there any connection between him and the prince,Kanda Yu in story?What happened to prince's father?AllenKandaAllen
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first D-Gray Man fan fiction. Please don't flame me if story is not please you.**

**Warming: un-betaed **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man.**

**In this story,**

**Allen- 15 (he skipped grades.)**

**Lavi- 17**

**Tyki- 17 **

**Linalee-17**

**Road-13**

A huge Japanese style palace owned by a powerful Feudal Lord Kanda Hakaisha stood under the full moon night with full of proud and glory and anyone who wanted to harm the Lord or his royal family would run away by the sight of it ….. Or may be not…

In the garden, a young man about 18 or 19 years of age was chained by veins and put in kneeling position in the weird cycle drawn on the ground. He had beautiful long blue hair, dark eyes clouded with pain and sadness and lean figure. He wore white kimono and his soft and flawless milky skin made him pretty and handsome at the same time. He was Lord Hakaisha's only son, Kanda Yuu. Lord Hakaisha too was standing in front of him in the cycle and a mirror which faced young Kanda. Cycling them, many sorcerers were singing magic song. This ceremony was to seal young Prince Kanda's soul into mirror which allowed the Lord to take over his son's healthy and young body.

'Please don't do it, Father. This is madness.' Prince Kanda pleaded his father as his soul was starting to be absorbed in mirror.

'This body is weak and old. It will allow me to rule this country for a few years. But yours is still young, strong and healthy. With yours, I can rule this country about 30 years. Lord Hakaisha must not be defected by old or death. This country needs me and you should be proud that you can offer your body to me!' Lord Hakaisha laughed madly looking at his son.

At this moment, Prince Kanda's beautiful dark eyes filled with hatred and said the curse before his soul was completely sealed in mirror.

"_**Anyone who looks in this mirror will suffer pain and will die! Their restless and tortured souls will become mine and destroy this country you love!"**_

The Lord and sorcerers were afraid of Prince Kanda's last words and thrown the mirror in the ocean. Thousands years passed after that and no one knew where mirror existed and it became a bedtime story.

'Ah…It is really scary, Lavi! Where did you hear that kind of story?' Allen said wrapping himself with blanket and moved closer to Tyki and hugged his cousin arm.

'Ha ha ha ha Allen, even Road and Linalee don't scare. Ya are a chicken.' Red haired boy named Lavi was laughing his ass off at his friend. The girls- Linalee and Road giggled at Allen and Tyki put his arm around his trembling cousin in a comforting manner. Said cousin was hugging his older cousin as his life depended on him with tear evident in his eyes.

Every Friday nights, Lavi, Allen, Tyki and Road came to sleep at Linalee's house because her brother Komui had to work overtime and did homework together since four of them are in the same class except Road who is 4 years younger them. But they go to same school, Black Order High. Sometime they played games or talked about what to do during weekends.

'Lavi, do you know where is that mirror now?' Road asked Lavi acting like she did not believe his story. But anime words "totally interested in" can be seem on her head.

'No, I don't know.' Lavi said face palmed. But he grinned and said,' It is in Panda-jiji's house. He doesn't say where he got it but he told me to come to him this Sunday if I want to look. Wanna come with me?'

'Road, don't even think about it. I don't WANT TO LOOK AT IT!' Allen screamed at his cousin. Sometime, he wandered whether Road was born without mind to scare.

'I want to look.' Tyki said lookind down at Allen with an I-am-so-sorry-but-I-want-to-look-it-so-much face.

'I want to go too.' Linalee said smiling at Allen.

'So four against one, we will go to see it. You will have to come too, Allen.' Road quickly added when she saw Allen trying to stay behind.

'Just kill me.' Allen said with a depressed face.

'Cheer up, Allen! Prince Yuu is nothing to scare of. He just had a loud mouth and said those words because he was too afraid. He is dead now. Don't scare of some stupid ancient old man ghost. I will protect ya!' Lavi promised his friends and they all went to bed…..

Oh how wrong you are, Lavi…. If they know what will happen afterwards, they will forget about it immediately….

To be continued…..

Waiting for your reviews, favorites ….

Next chap will be longer and now I am so sorry

Mystery Dream


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: unbeta-ed, grammar mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D-Gray Man.**

**xXx**

A large and beautiful house stood proudly under the night sky and in a large compound filled with beautiful trees, man-made fountains and stones. The owner of the house, Mr. Bookman is a famous archaeologist who spends most of his time in finding ancient history. He was studying the mirror that he got during salvaging of ancient ship when he heard a cold whisper.

"_**Do you have face? I want a face because mirror stole it."**_

Bookman looked backed and saw a woman whose face was cut off. Her throat suddenly opened and screamed. Bookman tried to run away too late and she cut off his head.

"_**That's not my face! My face is beautiful! Where is my face!?"**_ The woman shouted angrily and disappeared. The mirror absorbed Bookman's body, head and part of his soul inside it leaving headless soul of Bookman outside.

"_**I stole an old man's head…old man's head…**_

_**Search for your head that I stole…that I stole…**_

_**You Baka Baka old man…."**_

A young child with shoulder-length hair in a white kimono sang the same world again and again and laughed at suffering soul outside the mirror. An hour later, the whole house was filled with body parts of people who lived in the house, suffering souls and their painful voice. Suddenly everything changed back into normal…except the people in the house.

~~xXx~~

A car carrying a certain group of friends was arrived in front to the house. A driver, a young handsome man with wavy, dark hair man and a mole under his eyes looked at his red haired friend besides him who was dialing his grandpa and asked,' Hey, why don't they come and open the gate? We are waiting about halt an hour now.'

Said friend got out of car and peeked inside. 'Strange… I saw no one from here. Usually there is a guard to open gate. And Panda-jiji doesn't answer his phone. '

The gate suddenly opened when the group was arguing what to do. As soon as the car entered, the gate closed again. When they arrived, an energetic red haired bunny…Lavi bounced towards his grandpa room. When his friends were sitting down in living room waiting for Bookman, Allen saw a young Japanese child who was peeking behind the door. When the child noticed Allen, his face went red with embarrassed and ran upstairs. Allen smiled at the child cute behavior and followed him upstairs without telling his friends.

When Lavi reached upstairs, he couldn't find him there. _Where did Panda-jiji's room go? I knew that it was here. There was no way for me to lose here. _Lavi was searching his grandpa's room one room after another on upstairs when he suddenly realized the fact that the rooms were changing and there were more rooms' asides from usual ones.

'I'm better go back downstairs to eat something. I am staving!' Lavi said loudly before bounding towards stairs. _Something is terribly wrong here. I need to get back to others. _But he couldn't find stairs. Now Lavi couldn't keep his carefree face anymore and ran in a maze to search stairs. After running and searching for an hour, Lavi saw a maid coming towards him from the stair and bite his lips to prevent from screaming.

"**Lavi-sama, Master was talking with your friends downstairs. He sent me to look for you since you didn't come down. Please follow me. '**

Then, she gestured Lavi to go in front. Lavi smiled at her and went in front of her and when he saw a corner, he ran into nearest room and locked it. _Nice trick but I am smarter than ya! No maid has man's hands instead of feet._

Suddenly the door broke opened and the maid came in.

'**You are such a bad child. I told you to go downstairs but you ran away. I hate bad children. That child killed me!"**

'I am 17 years old now. I am not a child. You should wear glasses.' Lavi slowly retreated and looked for a weapon to protect. But a baby with very large head sat on his shoulders and hit his head with it's tiny fists shouting,**" Kill…Kill!"**

Suddenly the baby was cut down by a sword and the maid's head was pierced by an umbrella. Lavi looked up and saw Tyki holding British style swords, Linanee holding a Chinese style sword and Road with her umbrella. Tyki helped him up and gave him one sword. The maid and the baby were shouting painfully before turning into dusts.

'Lavi, let's find some where safe first. Then, we need to find Allen and get out of here.' Road said and they entered a small room that seem to be safe and planned for next move.

**It's me, Mystery. Not a ghost. Do you like the story? Do you hate it? Then tell me hitting button down there. v**


End file.
